The Birth of a New Star
by GLDx90
Summary: A quick oneshot of Harmony's birth as it's Dianna & Lindsay's birthdays today. May be continued! Faberry with added Fababy!


**(Hey guys - thought I'd jump on to the Sugar/Harmony/Rory as kids from the future thing, as it's the most awesome thing ever! I was going to write a story with them as kids but that will be a separate story to this. As it's Dianna's and Lindsay's birthdays today, I thought I'd make some oneshots of Harmony's (and Quinn's) birthdays. I might continue depending if people like it. BTW, I decided not to hyphenate the last names (Fabray-Berry etc) and just stick with one, I mean Rachel's dads both just have Berry as a last name. Anywho... Enjoy!)**

**The Birth of a New Star**

April 30th 2017

"Push! Come on, you can do it!" Rachel Fabray, formerly Berry, yelled, tightly grasping her wife's hand. "Almost there, Quinn!"

"I hate you!" Quinn yelled, gasping for breath as she pushed with all her might. "Why the hell did we agree that I should do this?"

"It was your choice, remember?" Rachel replied. "You didn't want to see me go through ir. Come on Quinn, if you could do it with Beth, this should be easy!"

"Alright..." Quinn panted, pushing as hard as she could.

"I can see her head!" the doctor exclaimed. "Come on, you're almost there, just... a little... Further!"

After a few more pushes, the first thing Quinn heard was a baby's cry. She breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor took the baby to be cleaned up.

"We did it, honey," Rachel said, kissing her wife's cheek as the doctor brought the baby over. The baby was wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Congratulations, Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray," said the doctor, as he handed the newborn baby to Quinn. "It's a girl."

Quinn felt tears come to her eyes as she peered at her daughter for the first time. Rachel, too, was finding it hard to hold back tears.

"She's so beautiful, and so little," Rachel whispered, stroking the baby's head. "Wait here, I'll be right back. Just going to get Simon."

Simon Bell was a good friend to both Rachel and Quinn, having met Quinn at Yale the two became very close friends, almost inseperable, and Quinn was overjoyed when Simon had agreed to be the father of her baby. Of course the baby technically wasn't his daughter and wouldn't be living with him, but she could call him Dad and visit him whenever she wanted. Rachel had become closer with Shelby over the last few years, and had learned that there is no shame in having three parents, as that would just equal more love for the child.

The baby, in Quinn's arms, opened her eyes just seconds before Rachel re-entered the room with Simon behind her. Quinn gave Simon a small kiss on the cheek and thanked him for his help, and all three parents turned their attention to the baby. She was the perfect blend of both of her mothers, although her blue eyes were Simon's.

"So, you guys decided on a name?" Simon asked.

_Rachel thought back to when she and Quinn were discussing baby names. It had been a typical Sunday afternoon a few months ago, when Kurt and Blaine had come for a visit. Their recently-born son, Rory Joseph Anderson, was sitting on the floor in the corner, playing with his leprechaun doll his Irish surrogate mother had bought for him._

_"She should be named after a Broadway character," Kurt suggested. "You know how much you love Funny Girl, maybe you could call her Fanny?"_

_Quinn immediately shook her head. "The poor girl will be bullied non-stop!"_

_"How about Elphaba then?"_

_"Kurt, as much as I'd approve of a Broadway-themed name, I think it would be a bit over the top. I'm all for something unusual, something unique, but as much as I hate to say, names like Elphaba or Fanny are kind of pushing it." Rachel said. Kurt shrugged, but he understood. "What about you, Blaine? Any ideas?"_

_"Hermione?" At that point everyone groaned; they knew how much Blaine loved Harry Potter, especially the musical which starred Blaine's "famous twin", as he called him._

_"Doesn't sound too bad," Quinn said. "Actually, come to think of it, most people tend to come up with names when people get together, like you guys are Klaine and we're Faberry. Well, a lot of Harry Potter fans usually combine Harry and Hermione's names to make Harmony, even though I was quite happy with how things turned out for Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron."_

_"Harmony..." Rachel repeated the name over and over in her head. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, and it's a musical term as well. Quinn, you're a genius!" She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck._

_"Hey, what about me?" Blaine said, looking slightly upset. "It was my idea!"_

_"Oh, come here, you!" Rachel said, pulling Blaine into a hug beckoning for Kurt to join them too. The four of them burst into laughter._

_"What about her middle name?" Kurt asked._

_"Well, I was thinking, Quinn, since your first name is Lucy, maybe we should..."_

_"No."_

_"Oh come on, it was just a silly nickname that silly little kids made up because they're so immature."_

_"No, Rachel. We're not naming her Lucy," Quinn said firmly. She then noticed her wife giving her the puppy-eyes look. "Although," she said, "we could give her Lucille as a middle name. That was my grandma's name and what I was going to be called, before my parents decided just to use Lucy. Besides, I've always been a fan of Lucille Ball."_

_"Harmony Lucille, has a good ring to it," Rachel nodded. "What do you guys think?"_

_Kurt and Blaine nodded in approval. "It's very creative, and original," Blaine said._

"That's a nice name," Simon said, before quietly whispering to the baby. "Hello, Harmony Lucille. I'm your daddy. You probably won't see me around, but I just want you to know I love you and that you have two mommies who love you very much."

"A whole family who loves you very much," Quinn corrected, as she cooed at Harmony. Since graduating high school, New Directions had become closer than ever, and considered them family. The numerous children of the various members called the other members their aunts and uncles, and there were some members who had become godparents to other members' children. Quinn had immediately chosen Santana to be Harmony's godmother, and Rachel thought it would only be fair if she chose the godfather, so she chose Finn, as he had moved on from the mistakes he made in high school and became mature, and they were very good friends.

"I'll let you guys have her," said Simon, as he turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything, there would be nothing more to want to see my... our daughter at any given chance." He gave Rachel and Quinn a hug each and left.

"She's so small," Rachel whispered. "And she's so perfect. I can just imagine us saving up dollar after dollar for her college fund, and before you know it she'll be on Broadway! Maybe we can get her started when she's about eight, she can play Young Cosette in Les Mis, or..."

Quinn giggled. Harmony had only just been born and Rachel was already trying to make her a mini-Rachel. Not that that was a bad thing, of course. "Hopefully she'll do well in school too, she might even become Head Cheerio just like her Mommy," she pointed to herself, "but hopefully won't make the same mistakes."

"It's okay, those were in the past, everything's different now," Rachel said assuringly. "I should call my dads and my mom, and I can't wait for Beth to meet her. It'll probably be confusing, I mean is Beth her sister or her aunt?" The two giggled. "You should call your mom too, and Brittany and Santana. When did they say they were having their baby?"

"July, I think," Quinn replied. "I believe it's a girl. Brittany wants to name her Sugar, she thinks it's so sweet. Not sure what Santana thinks about it."

"Brittany comes up with crazy ideas," Rachel laughed. "But I love her. Not as much as I love you though," she said, as she leaned in to give her wife a passionate kiss.

That day, Rachel and Quinn could have never been happier. They had just welcomed the most beautiful little girl into the world, and soon they would have a brand new "niece" to add to the family. All was well.

**(So what do you think? I might continue it, either with more Faberry/Harmony family oneshots or the births of Sugar and Rory or both! BTW, be sure to check out Arianna (thefababyheadcanon on tumblr); she has written several oneshots about Sugar, Harmony and Rory. It's coincidential how all the middle names etc are the same, I guess great minds think alike :D Happy Birthday Dianna and Lindsay!)**


End file.
